The Page of her Book
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: The Torchwood team are in for a challenge when on a Weevil hunt they face a girl with Amnesia. Not only does she have no recollection of who she is or what happened to her, She some how finds her way onto the Torchwood team...And into Owen's heart. Will the team except her with no past? Will she manage outside her new job? Will Owen except her after Diana and the others? Owen/OC
1. A weevil and a girl

Author's note;

I don't own any of the characters from **Torchwood**. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for me. If for some reason you don't think my story adds up or relates to the **TV show.** or that the characters aren't true to the ones on the **TV show**. I really don't care. It wasn't meant to be accurate it was meant for fun, and for the sake of writing. Yes I know my Grammar and spelling aren't phenomenal! Again I'm not all that concerned with being 100% accurate, I'm more concerned with getting the story written. However, I will try my best to make things easy to read, and keep the flow going.

Thank you for reading, Go ahead and comment, review it, or favorite it. Please leave some constructive comments and criticism! Just keep in mind that I bite back if you're rude ;)

Other then all that, I hope you guys enjoy everything! :)

_~ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

><p><em>When fingers laced the page of a book, a content sigh comes from the mouth. When the soft crack of an old book opening up is heard, A smile is cracked as well. The smell of the musty binding, and the words of an author. That was Heaven to her. <em>

Voices rang out from the other side of the abandon warehouse, in Cardiff. Names were thrown around. Gun shots were heard along with the grunting and snarling of a creature. Her eyes opened softly to just seeing the oncoming blurry images of a man and a woman. The woman stood behind the man, her back to him while she held a gun to the sound of the creature. The blurred woman stayed blurred while the man seemed to become more clear as he leaned in closer. Dark brown eyes. Masculine features of a man whom stressed himself to near death, and drank himself even further.

She could get lost in those eyes...If it weren't for the sudden pain in her shoulder and right hip, she would get lost in them. Her shoulder was sliced open, and her hip was badly bruised and bleeding with open bite marks. She gasped in pain and the man began to speak "You're bleeding out, Try to keep calm..." His face disappeared from her vision as he went to take a look at her hip.

"Do you remember what happened?" He questioned.

"N-no.." She stuttered softly.

"Might as well call that a good thing...What's your name?"

She took a moment to think about it but found no recollection of a name or her own face. Perhaps it was heavy loss of blood, or the bump on her head, which she was then noticing quickly. She winced and cried out in pain. The man turned back to face her, taking notice of her nearly crying "Never mind then, We'll ask more questions later when you're safe...Nasty bump ya got there. I gotta say, you're one lucky gal"

She couldn't mumble or mutter anything, but shake her head in disbelief. _How could I be lucky?_

The man sighed gently and finished up a rough job of patching her up. It seemed he could do more but, perhaps he was waiting to be in a more stable environment "Come on, Let's get you the hell out of here" He slung her arm around his shoulder her good one at least and tried to see if she could walk. A heavy cry of pain told him other wise, leading to him giving in and just picking her up. Trying to keep pressure off her hip as much as possible "I'm Owen by the way...Owen Harper"

Though she still couldn't say much but hiss in pain, she appreciated the lengths he was going through to help her. He was obviously a doctor or a medic, so maybe it was just his job to find lost, damaged, men and women and help them. Either way, She appreciated what he was doing. She began to think of ways to thank him, though slowly fell unconscious while doing so.

Owen carried the strange woman to the Torchwood van, along with his medical bag hung on his shoulder. Jack and Gwen would take care of the Weevil. Tosh was back at the hub with Ianto. It was just him and her. He figured he could take another look at her wounds when they got to the van. He couldn't do much but try to stop the bleeding, make her comfortable and try to keep her awake.

"Shit" Owen cursed noticing she was out cold, and getting paler.

He then rushed the last five meters to the van and opened it, laying her down in side of it. Owen picked her face up to see if he could wake her. Her eyes fluttered open a little, and he flashed a light into them. He put his light away and cursed again. He checked her wound one last time before calling it quits and calling Gwen and Jack.

"Owen, what's up?" Jack asked on the other line of their communication devices.

"I found her, That Weevil's victim? Yeah, well the girl's alive, but she's bleeding fast and unconscious, I need to take her back to the hub...like, now Jack"

Jack heard the rushed tone in his voice and sighed "We haven't caught the Weevil yet..."

"Did you not hear me?" Owen snared obviously irritated "She's unconscious and bleeding! IF you won't come back to the van at least let me take her back myself!"

"Dammit Owen..." Jack sighed "Would the hospital be a better choice?"

"How the bloody hell are we going to explain weevil bite marks!?"

"Good point..."

Owen grunted under his breath "It should be a good point, I am the doctor after all..."

"Whatever, fine...Go with out us, but give Ianto the keys and tell him to come right back!" Jack sighed turning a corner "I think we're almost done"

Owen nodded, said a quick 'Sure, okay' And then turned back to the unconscious woman in the van.

She couldn't be very tall, maybe 5'7, at the tallest. She looked like a thick woman. Thick thighs, broad shoulders. Owen's eyes trailed off to her breasts. Matched everything else on her as well. Big, but beautiful. It wasn't even that she was overweight, it was just that she was a thick, beautiful woman. When her eyes fluttered open now and then, they exposed a beautiful grayish blue hue. Her hair however, was practically white. She dyed it of course. Her roots were showing enough to tell that much. But it was dyed this white with an off purple hue. Owen's eyes trailed to her hips, and suddenly remembered he had to get her out of there...

He quickly pulled her into a good position, and hopped in the front, turning the van on. However, just before he could turn and leave, Jack and Gwen came running around the corner.

"Owen!" Jack shouted. The weevil right behind them.

Owen sighed heavily and backed up enough for them to hop in. Gwen leaped to the doors opened them up and saw the bleeding woman, she took no time to study her though, getting in and waiting for Jack. Jack groaned while he turned to see the weevil running closer to them. He cursed under his breath before pulling out his gun.

"What is he doing!?" Owen shouted from the front.

Gwen shook her head and shouted to their boss "Jack!"

A still quiet had fallen upon the Torchwood workers as their boss sat in the passenger seat, with a frown on his face. Owen looked in the back of the car every now and then to see how their weevil victim was doing. Gwen was changing her bandages when she looked up at Jack "Why?"

"Why what?" Jack sighed keeping the tone in his voice light.

"Why take the weevil with us? Don't we have enough?"

"Well, Gwen...I couldn't let it wonder the streets of Cardiff forever, we already have a wounded victim on our hands, and...I could't shoot it" He sighed heavily leaning back in his chair.

"You're just wasting our time, you should have killed it. We now have to use up a third space in our little prison thing, prolonged this poor girl's life. Our little weevil 'victim' will be a dead 'victim' here in a moment if we don't fix up those wounds...Not to mention you could have Gwen and I to think about as well, I mean fuck...I can handle another dead body, but another weevil!?" Owen shouted irritated with the whole situation.

"Because that's what a doctor worries about when he's got a BLEEDING patient in the back of his car!" Gwen hit the back of Owen's seat and went back to helping the woman's wounds. She had no medical experience, but she knew how to change bandages at least.

"You really think she's gonna make it now Gwen?" Owen mumbled softly, a frown creased on his lips, perhaps even more than Jack's.

"That doesn't mean you give up on her..."

"I'm not...I'm just not a fool" Owen's eyes shot a glance over at Jack. He knew he had a point, he just didn't to admit it.

The woman mumbled softly in the midst of their arguing and Gwen hushed. She was waking up, and was still in pain. She wish she had more medical experience to help her, but could only work with what she has now. And that's not a lot.

"Hello, My name is Gwen Cooper, do you know where you are?"

"In the back of some stranger's van?" Owen answered for her and Gwen hit his seat again.

"Ignore him..."

The woman slowly sat up and winced in pain. She shook her head quickly and whimpered a little like she was going to cry. Gwen hushed her and rubbed her good shoulder "Everything's alright...We're going to fix you up very soon, Can you tell me your name?" She shook her head no "Why not?"

"I-I..." The woman began and shuddered for a moment "I...c-can't..re-remember..." She finally whimpered out.

Gwen looked at her, deciding to stick to yes or no questions, and continued to speak "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head no.

Gwen sighed heavily and turned to look at Owen and Jack turned his head to face the both of them.

"Great! On top of a Weevil we've got an Amnesia patient!"


	2. It's my job, love

**For the record, I'm only in the first two seasons of Torchwood, So yes I understand that most of this isn't accurate...just as a warning this is all set up around the same time of the first season...or second, I can't remember which one I'm on.**

_- ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

><p>Our white haired woman sat on the autopsy table with a cup of tea in her hands, warming them up. She had a new grey sweater on, along with a new pair of jeans. Thank goodness they had a pair in her size. Her wounds were tended to, They had stopped bleeding and now properly bandaged up. At this point, the only reason why she was still there, was for them to try and fix her memory.<p>

"Do you know your Birthday?" Owen sighed, annoyed with the situation.

"No"

"How about where you live?"

"No"

"Friends or family?"

"No"

"Do you remember anything at all, besides the basic knowledge of a human's intelligence?" Owen yelled slamming his hands onto his computer keyboard.

She flinched and quickly shook her head no. She knew nothing of her past, or her basic information. No allergies, no medical history. She could have cancer for she knew and wouldn't even know until it was too late. She could have cancer, be sick, Be pregnant, or anything else...that she just didn't need at that moment.

"Owen don't be so rude" Jack called from the stairs leading to the Autopsy chamber

"Well, Can you blame a man for being frustrated...she knows literally nothing. Not her name, where she lives, who she is. She's a Blank page!" Owen gestured to her.

Jack shrugged a little, ignoring Owen's comments "I kind of like that name...Page!"

The woman smiled softly and thought about it. She had a completely new chance at life. She could choose whatever name she wanted to and it wouldn't matter. She could restart completely. Jack saw her smile and leaned over the railing a little bit "I think she does too!"

Owen sighed and shook his head "Well...We've got to call you something? Pick out your name, and we'll start logging in your information"

"Page" She said softly "He's right, I like it too"

Owen nodded and began typing "Last name?"

"Blanch.."

"Seriously!?" Owen yelled looking her way "You're seriously going to choose the name, Page Blanch? You're going to call yourself, the Blank page...Sweetheart I think you hit your head a little harder then I previously thought before!"

"Owen!" Jack nearly growled. Every now and then Owen's snarky personality was cute, and slightly endearing, but every now and then it could also be very annoying "Leave her be, if that's what she wants her name to be, then fine! You don't have to use her full name!"

"Page Carrie Anne Blanch..." Page said softly taking another sip of her tea.

"Alright, I think...that's better" Owen grumbled under his breath.

Jack chuckled and smiled at Page. She smiled back, a warmth filling her. Perhaps it was the tea or perhaps it was the feeling of having a new name. Either way, she was beginning to feel human again.

* * *

><p>Owen then did a complete scan on Page. Taking down the information that they knew for sure. Such as height, weight, eye color, hair color. Anything they could put in to their data base, Owen put it in. Jack left after a while and left the two alone together.<p>

"Dr. Harper?" Page asked softly looking slightly embarrassed.

Owen tied to hide the smirk he was wearing. It was kind of nice to hear some one call him 'Dr. Harper' Instead of just Owen. He cleared his throat though and looked over at her "Yes, What is it?"

"Th-thank you..." Page hesitated but finally got the word out. She figured since they were alone now, it would be a good time to thank him.

"For what?" Owen looked confused by her sudden thankfulness but, kept his rude comments to himself this time.

"For...For helping me...in the warehouse..." Page breathed softly, a tightening in her chest arose.

"It's my job, love...it's what I do" He said casually and with less of a snark in his tone.

"No...I mean, you could have left me for dead...and you didn't. You took care of me, over and above...your job...Thank you. Thank you very much" Page couldn't look him in the eyes. His dark chocolate disks made her nervous. His eyes and the rest of him, made her blush.

Owen saw the blush on her face, rose his hand to her forehead and made her look in his eyes. Getting close. He knew she was fine. He did all the health tests he could on her previously, So he knew she didn't have a fever. He just wanted to see if getting closer to her then before, would make her blush. He was right.

Owen smiled at her and moved his hand from her forehead to her cheek "Once again...It's my job" He smirked. He was a handsome devil, and knew then the power he had over her.


	3. An Asshole in the Autopsy bay

Page stared at Owen as he held his hand on her cheek. He didn't do or say anything simply hold himself there, staring into her eyes. Page finally came to a conclusion that this was torture and quickly turned away, hopping off the table and nearly falling to her knees. Scratch that, she did in fact fall. Owen knelt down quickly to help her up.

"Jesus woman it was only a joke!" Owen shouted looking at Page as if something was wrong with her.

"I..." she started, staring at Owen, then ripping her arm from his hands "I didn't find it funny!"

Owen held both hands up "Alright, alright...it wasn't funny" He turned to his computer and mumbled something under his breath.

Page held her head up high, thought only for a few moments. Perhaps she had over reacted. Perhaps she could have dealt with his 'joke' in a better way. There was no use now though. She had already acted and maybe make Owen think she was down right weird. She took a breath and sat back down. Staring at the floor. She kept silent thinking that was the best option at that moment. However Owen glanced at her every now and then, to see if she really was alright. Even if she had just tripped and fallen, her hip was badly bruised. She'd have to stay off of it for a few days. Her best option was to stay in bed and sleep. However, she had place to sleep. No bed. Or any money for a TV or cable. She was stuck here, maybe to read a book, but stuck.

Owen sighed and looked at the file on his computer titled 'PAGE C.A. BLANCH' Then looked down at the info he logged in for her. She was exactly 5 foot 6 inches. She weighed about 168 pounds. Her natural hair color was a dull brown, and her eyes were grey with a blue tint. That's all. That is who Page was. A five foot, six inches woman who weighed a hundred-sixty-eight pounds, with brown hair and grey eyes. She was bland. She was normal. She was a human being. The only thing that was fascinating about her was the fact she had amnesia and was attacked by a weevil.

Owen felt bad for her for a moment, and considered offering to take her for a drink. Besides, it was the least he could do after pissing her off the way he did. A little while after Owen even had this thought, Gwen popped in with a smile on her face and leaned over the railing to the autopsy bay "Hey there, Page...right?"

Page was happy to see just about any other face then Owen's. She nodded quickly with a smile, spread from cheek to cheek. Gwen glanced at Owen, then turned to Page "You're gonna need a place to stay for the night until we can get you situated...I already called my boyfriend and told him you were a friend from work who needed a night away from her boyfriend...You can make up the rest if ya like, but he knows you're coming and has already set up a place for you on the couch. Sound good?"

Page hesitated. This was a stranger's house and yet she was being offered to go and spend the night. She knew nothing about Gwen, except for the fact she had a boy friend, and yet she was...once again, being offered to crash at her place. It felt alien and odd to her, but weighing the other choices of going back to that warehouse was just not an option. So she casually nodded her head "I suppose...I mean, I have no where else to go"

Gwen smiled "Grreat! I'll go and tell Jack!" With that she strode off to Jack's office.

Owen watched Page go back to starring at the floor once Gwen left, and he sighed. He wondered what was going on through that white haired head of hers. Her eyes were distant like she was back to deep thought. Maybe she was a little weirded out by Gwen's offer? Maybe she was still offended by his little 'joke'? Maybe she just didn't feel like talking? Or maybe...Maybe she was thinking about her past? Or lack there of. Owen sighed, again. His eyes focused on one of the medical tools a deep silence took over the autopsy bay. Finally, through much hesitation, one of them broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" Or perhaps both of them.

Page looked up at Owen at their sudden harmonization and tried not to laugh. Though Owen cracked a smile "Ladies first?" He chuckled.

Page sighed gently and nodded "I'm sorry...for...Snapping at you like that. For rushing away so quickly. I don't remember anything and having a stranger be so close and near to me just felt...very uncomfortable" she looked to the floor again while she spoke, but finally turned to face Owen and those dark eyes of his "So, I'm sorry for the way I re-acted"

Owen chuckled softly and shook his head "Don't be" He cleared his throat and folded his arms "I'm an...Asshole" He admitted "I can go too far sometimes, and I'm FULLY aware of it!" He didn't draw out his apology as long as she did. He nodded to her "So, I'm sorry too"

Page nodded to him, accepting his apology. She leaned back a little bit and sighed. The silence filled the room again. That awful awkward silence. Owen stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, however Gwen showed up again and he immediately went back to work on the computer.

"Page! You ready to go?" Page nodded quickly and slowly hopped off the table. Her hip hurt to move around on it, and the stairs was going to be a bought of pain for her.

"Do you need any help?" Owen asked, watching her limp to the stairs.

"No, thank...you though" She took a breath in between her sentence and smiled as Gwen stepped down the stairs to meet her half way. Gwen helped her up and looked over at Owen "Is there anything I should know before I take her home?"

"Bed rest. Let that hip heal up...Get her something to eat while you're at it too..."

"Anything else Momma Owen?" Gwen smirked teasing him and his comment of concern for her being fed.

"Oh shut up...And yes!" He turned and folded his arms "Make an appointment for her eyes...She needs glasses. I can tell you that for sure, but she needs a real doctor to get a prescription pair!"

Gwen looked at her as they reached the top of the stairs "Alright I will, How bad is her eye sight?"

"Bad" Page answered for Owen.

Owen nodded wit ha chuckled "She's perhaps blinded than a bat!"

Page frowned "I'm not THAT blind...but it is bad, it's hard to see far away faces and details. I see, for example, your face just fine...But not his" Page said softly, pointing to Owen.

"That can be considered a good thing, he's not that pretty to look at" Gwen chuckled and Page snickered.

Owen threw a paper ball at her and turned his back to them "Thank you, Owen" Gwen chuckled again and stuck her tongue out at him. Owen didn't respond that time. Only grumbled.

Gwen looked to Page and rubbed her shoulder "Alright then, come on, love...Let's get you out of here and somewhere more cozy"


	4. Run with it

**Really sorry by the way if it seems like each chapter is rushed or cut off too early...I usually end the chapter and upload it right before bed. However, I am trying to add in more details and plot lines. **

_~ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

><p>Page sat in the passenger seat of Gwen's car. She took her time to ask questions about Torchwood and what it exactly was. Gwen did her best to answer those questions while keeping the deepest bits of Torchwood's secrets untold. Though a part of Gwen knew that Page wasn't going to say anything to anyone. The only ones she actually knew was the Torchwood team. Though out of respect for Jack and the others, she still kept most of it secret.<p>

After picking up food for the both of them, Gwen drove back to her flat.

Rhys was already asleep and in bed, as usual. It was becoming more frequent that Gwen was coming home late. Tonight was a different story. Rhys couldn't be too mad at her because she had called ahead of time to let him know what was going on. As vaguely as she could put it, with out, again...giving away too much. Gwen made sure Page knew that Rhys had no idea about her job at Torchwood, and out of respect, Page promised not to mention it. She even took her time to devise a new story to how she got a bruised hip and shredded shoulder. If it helped Gwen, then she was happy to lie.

"Bathroom's over there..." Gwen pointed to a door "Don't be afraid to grab something to drink...or maybe something to munch on. TV is open, just keep it down..Rhys has to work in the morning" Gwen pulled down two blankets from a cupboard and set them on the couch's arm "If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me up..." In a way Page felt like a niece going to her Aunt's house and spending the night for the first time. She was slightly offended, but kept her thoughts to herself "Now, before I go to bed...Any questions?"

Page sighed and sat down looking at the pictures on the wall "I uhmm, don't need the TV...but do you have any books?" Gwen nodded and pointed to a book shelf to the side of the kitchen. Page nodded with a smile and then...frowned.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?"

"You have a home" Page whispered, looking at her own feet "You have a boyfriend, a Home to come to at the end of the night...You have a name, a past..." She felt oncoming tears and took a deep breath "I hate to say it but...I'm jealous"

Gwen sighed gently and sat down next to her. Rubbing her knee a little "Don't be jealous" She whispered. Gwen began to feel guilty. She was sleeping around with Owen and realized, then and now, that she was taking her life, Her Rhys, and everything for granted "It may look like I've got everything, Page, but I don't...Who ever you believe in, whatever god you worship...Maybe they gave you this second chance because, well...Maybe it was something you did, or something that happened to you, but it seems like you've been given a second chance...A second chance at life. A clean slate" she took both her hands in her own "Take it and run with it!"

Page looked at her confused and nodded softly, then shook her head "What the hell am I gonna do with it?"

"Anything you want!" Gwen put her hands in the air "You have the whole world at your finger tips! Don't let it slip and fall...Find a job, something you love, get a new hobby, fall in love all over again, experience everything you've ever dreamed of in the time you have left"

Page looked down at their hands and nodded softly "Okay...I will"

Gwen smiled at her, wiped her own tears and then Page's. She really had taken her life for Granted, and maybe now some time away from Owen, and time closer to Rhys would fix that. Maybe Page was her sign that she's been given a second chance as well. Just Maybe.

. . .

Gwen had gone to bed and Page had picked up a book to read for the night. Since her vision was good when it came to things up close, she was okay with reading in low light with her nose literally in the book. The smell, the sound of a page turning. For flesh upon old paper. Perhaps that's what she enjoyed the most. Reading? Maybe she was a Librarian in her life before the attack. Gwen was right about one thing though. She had a second chance.

Page could have her first kiss again, experience sex like it was new. A good cup of coffee, her first good cup of Coffee. Have a new style, a new name. She could get a job with something she liked doing. She had the choice to restart and redo everything she's ever wanted. Or find knew things she wants now!

She had a chance, a second chance. She was definitely going to take it, and run with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! :D <strong>


End file.
